Angel of Death
by Sweetest Nightmare
Summary: Suppose THREE things were needed to unlock TemenNiGru. R&R! Please be nice it's my first fanfic. Rating may change later for swearing, adult situations and heavy gore. chap 3 is up
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Devil May Cry, Capcom or any of its characters.

**Prologue**

The tower slowly rose out of the earth, jutting upwards into the sky, crushing surrounding buildings and though cutting through cardboard. Debris rained down onto the streets in sheets of dust and rubble. The slums were falling apart.

Rena ducked into an open doorway and covered her head with her hands, silently praying for the quake to stop. Around her, bricks shook in the cement that encased them, falling onto the floor and creating large holes in the dusty floorboards.

As soon as the earthquake had started, however, it stopped. Tentatively, she leaned around the doorframe enough to check that nothing would fall on her. When she was certain that no debris was suddenly going to dislodge and rain down her on unprotected body, she walked out of the building, covering her mouth to stop herself coughing from the dust.

She successfully made it outside without any major occurrences, though when she got outside, everything seemed too dark. She turned her attention to the sky to see what had caused all the fuss and her eyes narrowed.

It stood as tall as a skyscraper, light desperate to find its way around its edges, looking in all its glory like the dark harbinger it was made to be. Thousands of gargoyles, arches and stone edifices carved into the outside, swarming the air with its very purpose.

The air outside felt cold, and heavy, as though it wanted nothing more than to suck the warmth out of the world. The tower left a dark shadow, blotting out the sun as dark clouds slowly gathered overhead.

Temen-Ni-Gru. The Tower of Fear.


	2. Dancing with Death

**Kamikaze Vamp:** So I've finally decided to update.

**Vergil:** Took you long enough.

**Kamikaze Vamp:** Since when did anyone ask you what you thought of my writing?

**Dante:** See, bro, that's the thing with girls these days. You have to be NICE to them.

**Kamikaze Vamp:** Dante, I'll thank you for the moral support-

**Dante:** Thank you very much, Kamikaze.

**Kamikaze Vamp:**-but next time, you won't take me for granted when it's laundry day. _walks over to where Dante is sitting and gives him a slap_

**Vergil:** Sucks to be you, Dante.

**Dante:** _growls_ I'll show you how much it sucks to be YOU!

**Kamikaze Vamp:** Enough already! Just take it outside!

**Dante:** You heard the lady.

**Vergil:** After you.

**Dante:** After you.

**Vergil:** After you.

**Dante:** After you.

**Kamikaze Vamp:** Both of you shut the hell up!

_screen is turned off, viewers hear footsteps, swearing and hits being landed _

**Kamikaze Vamp:**Ahh, that's better.

_screen turned back on, twins are both tied to chairs_

**Dante:** Just how the hell did you get these ropes? I can't move.

**Kamikaze Vamp:** _sigh_ The black magic E-Bay is a wonderful thing….Now, read and review or the twins get punished for it!

**Chapter 2-Dancing with Death**

Vergil watched the city below with a satisfied eye. The awakening of Temen-Ni-Gru had been a difficult task. He sighed and closed his fingers around the amulet at his neck. Dante, his twin, had an identical one. Yet he had no idea of its purpose.

Arkham's voice interrupted his silent reverie. "Well, doesn't it excite you? The Temen-Ni-Gru has revived. The Great One who once ruled this earth as the medium between the Human world, and the Demon world." Vergil ignored him.

Arkham stepped forward, bringing into the morning light the full view of his face, twisting the burns cast over the side of his face into a permanent grimace.

"Isn't it a magnificent view? The greatest minds of their time, those who revered Evil, constructed this glorious edifice. Now, after two millennia of confinement it can at last fulfil the purpose for which it was intended-"

"That's none of my concern." Vergil interrupted, causing the older man to fall silent. "Did he have it?"

"Of course. He's taking good care of it. After all, it is the only memento left from the mother you both lost." Vergil's eyes narrowed as he leaned forward slightly. "But he has no idea of its true power."

Arkham, after a few minutes gathering his thoughts, turned abruptly and disappeared below into the tower. Vergil, however, did not move. He stared down at the ground below. Something out of the corner of his eye had moved.

He looked around a little until he saw what it was. A woman was standing at the foot of the tower, staring right up at him. He smirked and followed Arkham's path. An uninvited guest was coming…..well, he'd take care of her.

Rena remained where she stood, dark hazel eyes frozen upwards to the edge of the tower blocking out the light from the sky. That man…she could've sworn he was familiar.

She could tell he didn't have vision like she did, but he saw her, all right. Silver hair slicked into spikes, cobalt blue eyes…

_Where have I seen him before?_

Something snapped behind her.

The Hellhound slowly stalked along the pathway. The woman's aura was bright, and shifting. It didn't care about the noise it made or the unusual colours of her aura, it just wanted her blood to spill. With a feral screech reminiscent of nails scraping down a chalkboard, it pounced.

Rena had been waiting for it to move. Time slowed itself down in the Celerity gift she had inherited from her vampire side as the beast became airborne, drawing closer to its would-be victim.

In a blur too fast for the monster to follow, she whipped out one of her katanas and delivered four precise cuts along the Hellhound's body and dodged out of its way. It let loose one final howl of outrage before slumping onto the ground in numerous pieces, bleeding profusely.

She replaced Atrum in its sheath, savouring the blood that flowed into her wrists. Both her weapons were vampiric, sucking the blood out of the opponent and channelling them to her. Candeo and Atrum. Respectively, life and death.

She chuckled as she continued into the entrance of the building. She saw life, and gave it death. That was what she did for a living.

Her phone rang. Groaning, she leaned over and unstrapped it from the inside of her boot where she always kept it during missions. Malik's deep voice greeted her ears. "Did you obtain the relic?"

"Not yet. I'm almost inside the tower, but I doubt they'll be happy about letting me keep it." She walked over to the building face and leaned against a wall. "You what some demons are like. Possessive, you know?"

"That's no concern of ours. Destroy all opposition, and if you are unsuccessful, destroy the relic immediately. We can't let demons get their hands on it."

"Understood."

"And Rena? Be careful."

She hung up and replaced her phone in its hiding place. Search and destroy. She could handle that. Putting her hands on her hips, she walked back a few steps, chewing her lip. She needed to find the quietest way to get inside the tower, and before sunset.

Running her eyes over the architecture, she spotted a weak point. One of the arches on the lower floors had a large hole below it. She didn't care what was used for, and safety was not an issue for her.

Taking another step back, she steadied herself, and broke into a sprint. The wall loomed before her. Ten metres. Then five. Then two. She jumped.

She reached upwards, unhooking the harpoon lock on her left arm. The barb shot out in an arc before wrapping itself around a stone gargoyle carved into the side. She hit the wall and grunted at the shock through her shoulders.

She reached with her other hand and pulled herself along the cord until she reached the hole. The smell of decaying bodies and blood filled her nostrils, and she grimaced. She may have been half-vampire, but she'd never liked the smell of dead corpses.

Using the harpoon as a swing she made her way sideways until she could get in without undue fuss. Detaching the harpoon from the statue outside, she climbed onto a small ledge. And took a step forward.

The ground beneath her gave way, spilling whatever contents it had housed, and Rena, onto the level below. Coughing from the rubble and dust that rained down onto her, she clambered over what was previously the upstairs floor until she found solid ground to stand on.

She irritably brushed dirt from her jacket sleeve. "Great, so I can't go that way." She said aloud, more to herself than anything that might have been listening. She looked around. It was pitch dark, and even with her abnormal vision she couldn't see anything, so she contented herself with using her thermal eyesight.

Although her surroundings appeared in grey shades, she could still see. She slowly made her way across the floor, finding the doorway with ease and turning into a torch lit corridor. Seeing no further use for her thermal sight, she adjusted her eyes to the light, dilating the pupils slightly.

A loud thud ahead of her made her head snap up just in time to see a silver-haired man in a red leather trench coat standing over a Hellhound victoriously. He looked up and met her gaze. "Well, looks like this is one hell of a party!"

**Kamikaze Vamp:** Ooh, yay! Someone besides Rena in this fanfic now. Well, personally, I don't think Arkham counts as a person, but I'll include him anyway.

**Dante:** Honestly, if you're going to put me in this, you might as well make my opening line other than my catch phrase.

**Kamikaze Vamp:** Well, you know I'm open to suggestions, but you have to admit, all your Devil May Cry lines are kind of cheesy.

**Vergil:** And I happen to agree with that…

**Kamikaze Vamp:** Just wait until I start going on about YOUR lines…

**Vergil:** Oh, dear…

**Dante:** _leans over to Vergil and whispers_ Leave now, she'll be here all day.

**Vergil:** _gets up and starts to leave_

**Kamikaze Vamp:** Don't make me get those ropes out again, Verge.

**Vergil:** _meekly_ Fine. _sits down again_ Where do you keep those anyway?

**Kamikaze Vamp:** You don't want to know. All I'm saying is it's somewhere no man who values his life would go near. _grins_ Now, please review, that way I'll update. And can I please thank **Invader Thorn** for her support!


	3. Grudging Respect

**Kamikaze Vamp:** And here we may have a small amount of innuendo, profanity and just plain nasty name-calling.

**Vergil:** Just right for me, then.

**Kamikaze Vamp:** Vergil, everything's just right for you.

**Vergil:** Dante isn't.

**Kamikaze Vamp:** Oh, God, I don't need that thought! Block out horrible mental image, block out horrible mental image……

**Vergil:** Can I give you something to take your mind off that certain mental image?

**Kamikaze Vamp:** _suspiciously_ Depends…. Do you want me to poke you?

**Vergil:** Do you want me to tackle you?

**Kamikaze Vamp:** _perks up_ Oooh, that'll work!

**Vergil:** Well, alright then, just watch out for the furniture-

**Kamikaze Vamp:** _tackles to ground, sound of furniture breaking, thud_

**Chapter 3-Grudging Respect**

A loud thud ahead of her made her head snap up just in time to see a silver-haired man in a red leather trench coat standing over a Hellhound victoriously. He looked up and met her gaze. "Well, looks like this is one hell of a party!"

Rena groaned inwardly. She'd met jerks like him before, and they were a real pain in the ass. "Nice choice of words there, pal. So, tell me, is that sword of yours compensating for something?"

He ignored her comment and stepped forward, the torchlight illuminating the skin of his face and allowing him a better look at her.

Smooth. The girl had dark greenish-hazel eyes, full lips, dark hair tied back in a ponytail which left a few locks to stray in front of her eyes, and was wearing a leather midriff jacket, tight black pants and five-inch stilettos with barbs attached to the heel.

Two katanas in black sheaths were strapped to her lower back, crossing over for agility, and had dual pistols, much like his own, resting in holsters either side of her hips.

Yeah, she was definitely something, but she didn't seem interested in him. She was looking over his shoulder. He turned just in time to see a bullet rip through another Hellhound's skull. It landed about a foot away from where he was standing with a dull squelch.

"Thanks, but I could've handled that myself." She eyed him with a sceptical look that drew her milky olive complexion into a sneer. "And you could've splattered your guts all over the wall. Your choice, of course." She then trained her gun onto him. "So, care to explain what you're doing here?"

"Look, babe, I told you, I'm invited to a party. You wanna join me?" He gestured lazily towards the end of the corridor. "Or you could just go on your own. Up to you."

Now getting sick of his pointless banter, she took three steps up to where he was standing so that the gun was point-blank at his chest. "Look, this is bullshit. Get out of my way, or I'll shoot you."

He grabbed hold of her gun hand and pushed it above her head, at the same time forcing her backwards into a wall. "So you're a feisty one. I like a babe with attitude." She exerted pressure on his wrist, making him grunt, then turned around, taking him with her, and slammed him into the wall.

Still refusing to let go, he pushed her backwards, curving around her second shot to get next to her, and jolting her with his shoulder, letting go at the same time. The shock sent her flying into a wall, only she flipped in mid-air, rebounded off the bricks, and grappled him onto the floor with her hands.

"Are you sure you'd like my kind of attitude?" She teased, rolling upright and sitting on his back to prevent him from moving. He pulled her off him and sent her rolling into the wall.

After a few more minutes of rolling, pushing, shoving and at least a hundred obscenities, Rena gained the upper hand and shot him at him again, this time in the shoulder. He grunted and leaned backwards against the rough stone of the corridor, breathing heavily.

"Okay, we get the idea. You're pissed off." She smirked and blew some smoke from the barrel of her gun. "Damn right." Seeming annoyed at her own response, she sighed and leaned against the wall opposite him. "What are you really doing here?"

He gave a nonchalant shrug. "My brother is trying to open the gate to hell. You could say that it's now kind of personal, don't you think?" Rena snickered. "Hey, consider yourself lucky that your brother doesn't rule the world."

He seemed to find this funny. "He might as well. It would suit him." She looked at his face more closely. He looked just like…. "You brother looks just like you."

He whipped his head around. "How do you know Vergil?"

"So that's his name? Besides, I only met him in passing. He was standing up the top of Temen-Ni-Gru about half an hour ago."

"Hmm, thanks for that. I guess I better get going, then." He turned to go and had taken about six steps towards the exit when she spoke up again. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Dante. And yourself?" She rolled her eyes at his obvious enthusiasm, but answered nonetheless. "I'm Rena."

He had gone ten minutes before she moved again. _Looks like this mission might be a little interesting after all…._

**Kamikaze Vamp:** Wow, I'm surprised that Rena would actually drag out an entire conversation with someone, let alone Dante. She's kind of the silent type…

**Vergil:** Are you referring to your conduct earlier?

**Kamikaze Vamp:** _nervously_ What on earth are you talking about?

**Vergil:** You know what….

_Dante enters_

**Vergil:** _clears throat_

**Dante:** What?

**Vergil:** We were having a civilised conversation before you decided to join us, Dante.

**Kamikaze Vamp:** If you call THAT civilised…..

**Dante:** Enough with the technicalities. Hows the fanfic going?

**Kamikaze Vamp:** Good. Rena just kicked your ass and shot you.

**Vergil:** Oh, goodie.

**Kamikaze Vamp:** Shut up. It's your turn next.

**Vergil:** Damn.

**Kamikaze Vamp:** Now, please tell me what you think on this update. I would now like to thank: Pandemonium-virus, Prrowcat, Invader Thorn and Ameliana Darkheart for their support.


End file.
